


绝云神女录

by Sika



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Zhongli, M/M, Top Xiao
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sika/pseuds/Sika
Summary: # 性转（gender changes）# 半文半白，艳情小说风格（writing in classical Chinese/kinda like erotic novels）
Relationships: Xiao/Zhongli (Genshin Impact)
Kudos: 5





	绝云神女录

**Author's Note:**

> # 性转（gender changes）  
> # 半文半白，艳情小说风格（writing in classical Chinese/kinda like erotic novels）

绝云神女录

三月旧友相会，席间觥筹交错。有一人浮白，醉言其尝访仙于绝云，偶遇疾风骤雨，暂避山洞，不想竟叫他窥得着仙人情事。

「那神女鬓耸巫山、裙拖潇湘。生得极艳丽、一张粉面带香腮，唇比丹朱红一分。怪道是神仙，凡间哪能有这般绝色，就是柔情绰态的宓妃也要逊她几分。男仙瘦削却不减仙人风流，面如傅粉，金瞳含情。只见他手托神女柳腰、轻言“怎能要你受苦”、“得罪”云云，神女眉目含笑却不言语，只以手挽男颈，口首接唇。二仙衣衫半褪，那神女露出大半胸脯来，说它是雪峰，雪峰尚要逊它一分白。朱果缀其上，好不惹人疼爱。那男仙见此雪中红梅图，果也动情，手托瑞雪、是又亲又怜；神女不免神颤体酥、泄出三两吟哦。

“莫弄它了，且、且快些入。”

神女果然不同凡女，于床笫之事上竟这般放浪，竟叫那男仙快些入她。男仙将其搂抱于怀，二肩相比，手欲探桃源。神女娇躯稍侧，露出两段玉股、大半牧户来。男仙顺势入得女牝，二指探洞，直探得神女息微。男仙以手作碗，将探得的玉液一饮而尽。神女面红启唇、如渴求露，男仙便以口渡津，二人又痴缠一处。

不知吻到几时，男仙方令神女伏于石上，解衣露出一柱龙阳。他这厢尚按辔不行，神女便挺腰抬股，以玉帘相磨。男仙似再难忍，直捣黄龙。神女得他冲撞，撞得是口出嘤嘤、气抖息微，可见她满面春情，便知她早得了趣。男仙赤身伏伊玉背，入得狠了，又去亲她，口中叫亲唤爱，眉目皆是痴情。他二人颠鸾倒凤，也不知做了多久。神女如花魂失主，男仙如玉山欲颓，仍紧紧相贴、譬如胶漆。

山洞里是春色无边。小子还待再看，耳边却似有洪钟响起，震得是目眩心慌，竟是昏死过去。醒来哪还有仙人踪迹？只当是一场黄粱。」


End file.
